Chapter 1 Page 2
Mosscreek Divide by Jake Myler. http://www.mosscreekdivide.com/comics/2108572/chapter-1-page-02/ Panel 1. Two young girls are running down a sidewalk, laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" They appear to be around ten years old. One girl is wearing pink and the other is wearing purple, and the text in the speech bubble alternates pink and purple in a visual representation of how they're laughing together. The girl in pink is running in front of the girl in purple, and she has her hand around the other girl's wrist. She has light brown skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied into two afro puffs on each side of her head. She's wearing a pink dress over a striped blue and white shirt, a fluffy pink jacket, pink jeans, pink sneakers and thin pink ribbons tied around each afro puff. She has a small yellow purse strapped over her chest with a star pin on the strap and a bunny on the flap. The girl in purple has light peach skin, green eyes and blond hair decorated with a cloud barrette and a sun barrette. She wears a zipped-up purple shirt over a striped hot pink and light pink shirt, a purple bracelet, purple jeans and purple and pink sneakers. The two of them are running so quickly they're raising small dust clouds at their feet. Behind them are some other children, a few adults and a couple of teenagers. To the left is a wall covered with pipes and a green sign reading "Mosscreek Dam." There is a logo of a pine tree on the sign. Overlapping Panel 1 and Panel 2, the offscreen voice says "We say that because it was built on an *ancient irrigation* system already in place!" Panel 2. A light attached to the brick wall shines directly on a sign reading "Mosscreek Dam Tour." Panel 3. The tour guide, a young man in a green vest with brown hair and pale peach skin, gestures with both hands and says "Hard to believe, isn't it?" He's surrounded by a group of people, and in the background is the Mosscreek Dam. A cloud of water droplets spreads out in the background, and there's a low railing in front of it. The girl in pink turns to the girl and purple and says "*Liz!* I've got a creek behind *my* house!" Her hand is on Liz's shoulder and she's gesturing excitedly, her face lit up. Liz's face is lit up as well, and she grins at her friend. In the background, a woman with light brown skin and curly hair arranged in afro puffs at her forehead and neck smiles at the two girls. She's wearing a maroon sweater and a striped scarf and has a purse strapped around her chest. In the background, one of the boys from the previous panel looks at the two girls. He has black hair, pale peach skin and is wearing an orange striped shirt and carrying a large green backpack. Panel 4. The girl in pink, leaning forwards and grinning, continues "We could totally build a dam!" Liz gestures with her index finger pointed up, grinning back and saying "Yeah! Let's make our own dam!" Alt Text: Friendship!